glowing_garnetfandomcom-20200213-history
Delta Pokemon
Delta Pokemon are Pokemon with different typing and coloring than usual Pokemon. Currently this page does NOT have a list of each delta (because that's spoiler territory!) or any of their movesets or anything. This page is a list of trivia, the delta watch entries, and some other small bits of info. Trivia: * In an older update (please edit with the update this was in) if you had a Delta (spoiler species) and leveled it up with a Dark type in your party, the Delta would evolve into a Pangoro. This was fixed the update after. * Three specific Deltas and their evolutions(?) were created using the "Pokemon Overlay" trick, and replace other Pokemon that aren't obtainable through normal means in ORAS so it would be unlikely anyone would hack them in. * PGG used to be in collaboration with a fangame called Pokemon Blazing Symphony. After an argument between the two creators, the plan was discarded. This is why the earlier Delta Watch entries have some mentioned ideas or concepts that have no relation or aren't used in game. There were also discarded mentions of the game removed from the hack from updates post-breakup. List of Delta Watch entries: * Breaking news! A delta pokemon was recenlty spotted around Mt. Chimney! the identity of the Pokémon is still a mystery but eye witnesses say it had an orange glow around it. what could this Pokémon be!? In unrelated news, the froakie population around route 112 has been steadily increasing due to successful breeding programs.the froakie were originally imported from the holon region where they are an endangered species. @PGG (part 2) BREAKING NEWS we have just received word from a team of archeologists, they uncovered an ancient scroll we think may be connected to the recent delta pokemon sightings. here is the ancient text in full. “the route least traveled, at least by man. many a pokemon wanders trough. though this location may be bathed in flames, the treasures within are true.” we are currently clueless as to what this could mean but researchers think it may be a breakthrough in the research of delta pokemon. stay updated with gnn news * BREAKING NEWS Welcome to delta watch. i am your host, anna. today we have an interesting story. the mosdeep pokemon anomalies research center has recently made a breakthrough on the front of delta pokemon research, using the information recently discovered in an ancient scroll they have succeeded in creating a completely artificial delta pokemon. the research center refuses to tell us anything about the pokemon but they have confirmed its existence. @PGG (part 2) BREAKING NEWS welcome to delta watch. i am your host, anna. Before the commercial break we told you about the artificial delta pokemon that the mosdeep pokemon anomalies research center reported to have created. we have just been told by an inside informant that this delta pokemon has escaped, the research center refused to comment on the validity of this claim but their silence is telling. We currently don’t know if this delta pokemon is dangerous but we recommend that all mosdeep residents be on high alert, stay safe. this has been delta watch with anna. @PGG * Welcome to delta watch, your favorite TV program about mutating pokemon, i am your host anna. We have recently been getting reports about a mysterious pokemon on dewford island, the locals reported feeling very cold right before their stuff was stolen!! hundreds of PokeDollars worth of stuff has been stolen. leading researchers believe this is the work of a delta pokemon, we recommend that all dewford residents keep their belongings safe and their doors locked. This has been delta watch with anna. @PGG * Welcome to delta watch, your favorite show about literal mutant pokemon. i am your host, anna. the mosdeep pokemon anomalies research center recently succeeded in capturing another delta pokemon, it seems like this pokemon was supposed to be shipped to the lilycove center for pokemon type analysis but, like usual, the pokemon escaped!! it seems like the pokemon snuck off the SS. Tidal right before it docked in lilycove city. the center has made clear that the delta pokemon is not dangerous but we advise all lilycove residents to be on guard anyway. this is the second time that the mosdeep research center has let a pokemon escape, is this just a coincidence or is something else going on! this has been anna for delta watch. @PGG * Welcome to delta watch, your favorite TV show that no one actually reads. i am your host, anna. today we have a special show, to celebrate the beginning of october we have a scary story let’s get right into it. Ten years ago on the sea mauvile research facility scientists were experimenting with delta pokemon, the tests they did were truly horrible. they would expose pokemon to the worst conditions. they would hold fire pokemon under water or burn grass pokemon, they would even poison pokemon, their supposed goal was to “find a way to purify the delta pokemon” but they were really being contracted by an evil organization from the orre region to make artificial delta pokemon. but one day it all went wrong, based on the Celebi stone from the orre region they had devised a plan. the dastardly scientists had captured a mythical pokemon using the power of the delta crystal. supposedly this pokemon had the power to purify the delta pokemon but instead they exploited its power to purify things by making it absorb all the waste the lab produced. however the tiny mythical pokemon couldn’t take it anymore and exploded letting out all the toxins that had built up inside it, unfortunately it was too late for the mythical pokemon and it returned to the delta crystal after having destroyed all of sea mauvile. the delta crystal turned a stone grey and trapped the mythical pokemon inside. apparently this is a true story! thanks for watching this special episode of delta watch and this has been your host anna. @P.G.G. * welcome to delta watch, your favorite television show that only has 5 viewers. i am your host, anna. it seems like this will be the last episode of delta watch,due to low viewership numbers the show has been canceled but atleast we can still bring you the best news about delta pokemon one last time. today we’re gonna be talking about some more recent occurrences, many people in and around mauvile city have reported seeing strange levitating water bubbles at night, while we don’t know what these are it seems like they’re delta pokemon. where these pokemon reside during the day is not currently known but experts estimate it’s somewhere around route 110. and that’s it for the last episode of delta watch, this has been anna and we hope that everyone has a wonderful day. @PGG * BREAKING NEWS A new Pokemon has been discovered! scientists have dubbed this new pokemon “lavug”, while fossils of this pokemon have been found these are the first live specimens we have ever encountered! the new pokemon was found near route 120 but the scientists didn’t want to disclose the exact location for fear of poachers. @PGG * Welcome to delta watch, your favorite show that refuses to die! i am your host anna. today we have a different story than we usually would, it seems that due to team magma activity near verdanturf town the surrounding environment has become more and more polluted, leading researchers predict that this will affect the pokemon living there in a strange way, they said “the waste that team magma is dumping seems to be related to their research into delta pokemon, in fact the chemical composition is similar to the substance used by the mosdeep pokemon anomalies research center to make their artificial delta pokemon”. we advise all verdanturf residents to stay indoors as much as possible until the chemical waste has been cleaned up. this has been anna for delta watch. @PGG * Welcome to delta watch, your favorite show that has suddenly exploded in popularity! i am your host anna. today’s story is about the sightings of a strange turtle-like pokemon near fallarbor town, according to eye whitenesses this turtle-like pokemon left behind a trail of mud heading eastward. all residents of fallarbor town are advised to be cautious when going outside as we don’t know wether this suspected delta pokemon is aggressive or not This has been anna with delta watch and i hope that you all have a wonderful day! (make sure that you have updated your game to the 4.0 version by downloading it from #pgg-downloads your save file will carry over seamlessly on citra)(edited) @PGG * Welcome to Delta watch, your favorite show with cryptic hints about delta pokemon! i am your host anna. today we have a similar story to the one we aired two weeks ago. it seems that team magma has been dumping more and more waste all around hoenn, researchers believe that this waste is causing pokemon to mutate into delta pokemon, the most recent sighting of team magma was on route 114 heading south. if you find any of the waste please call your local clean up service. this has been anna with delta watch.(edited) @PGG * Welcome to delta watch your favorite show that i was just reminded about! i am your host anna. today we have a short story, residents of mauvile city have reported weird hair-like strands of metal all around the northern part of the city, this is most likely a delta pokemon as team magma has been spotted in the same area. We advise residents of mauvile to stay away from the metal as we do not yet know what type of metal it is and whether it is toxic or not. this has been anna with delta watch, thanks for tuning in and have a great day.(edited) @PGG * Welcome to delta watch, your favorite show that is somehow still releasing episodes! i am your host, anna. Recent reports by Interpol hoenn branch have revealed shocking details about the research done on the sea mauvile research facility. the new information details the creation of a highly advanced delta pokemon, this pokemon was released into the wild near rustboro city 10 years ago.the delta pokemon likely didn’t survive very long but we still suggest to be on the lookout for anything weird. the head researcher at sea mauvile is still missing, if you have any clues on their whereabouts please call interpol hoenn at the number on screen. this has been anna with delta watch @PGG (i don’t want to double @ so checkout #pgg-announcements) * Welcome to delta watch. i am your host, anna. recently there have been a lot of house fires in fortree city, three houses were nearly burned down this week! the mysterious thing about the fires is that they stopped as randomly as they started, almost like something or someone is starting fires just to extinguish them minutes later! due to the extraordinary situation we believe this to be the work of a delta pokemon. we think this may be the case as team magma has recently been sited in the area and residents of fortree have found their signature toxic waste in the in the forests east of the city. we advise all residents of fortree to sleep with one eye open until the delta pokemon is captured, make sure all important documents are stored somewhere safe. this has been anna with delta watch! @PGG (make sure to be on 6.0 or higher) * Steven’s diary, chapter 5 We have been getting reports about an powerful delta pokemon terrorizing islands surrounding the hoenn region, several scouts working for the pokemon league have been sent out to see if the reports are true. Steven’s diary, chapter 6 None of the scouts have come back, the elite four left to investigate yesterday. Steven’s diary, chapter 7 The elite four reported back, they have confirmed the existence of an extremely powerful delta pokemon, the scouts have not been found. Stevens diary, chapter 8 I am on my way to gale island, the elite four couldn’t handle the delta pokemon on their own and have been hospitalized. if i can’t stop the delta pokemon and it makes its way to hoenn the casualties could be immense. Stevens diary, chapter 9 its too faded to read properly T-e del-a i- -oo Po-er-ful. o-ly o— O-ti-n -eft i mu— C—t-r- it. Stevens diary, chapter 10 i am on my way back to hoenn, the elite four have made a full recovery, the threat has been neutralized. @PGG (make sure to be on 6.0 or higher) * Delta research document 1 Species: CLASSIFIED Type: Ice Height: CLASSIFIED weight: CLASSIFIED Habitat: unknown Description: One of the rarest pokemon on planet earth, experts estimate that there are less than 1000 in existence, this means that their military potential is low because only a handful of this species could be acquired. Delta research document 2 Species: CLASSIFIED Type: Electric/Water Height: CLASSIFIED weight: CLASSIFIED Habitat: Swamps Description: This delta pokemon can store an incredible amount of energy, it could possibly be used to supply military equipment with power but more research is needed. Delta research document 3 Species: CLASSIFIED Type: Ground/Steel Height: CLASSIFIED weight: CLASSIFIED Habitat: Desserts Description: this delta primarily eats metal ores causing its body to harden, a potential military application could be using it to drain enemy resources. (these deltas will be added in pgg 7.0) @PGG * Welcome to delta watch i am your host, anna today we have some breaking news, three delta pokemon have escaped from a research military facility in petalburg city, at this time we don’t have any more information but we suggest all residents of petalburg and the surrounding area stay inside until the delta pokemon have been contained. this has been anna with delta watch (make sure to be on 7.0 to find these delta pokemon) @PGG